To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage - Season One
|pages = 218 |year = TOS |ISBN = 0692643850 (Kindle) }} To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage – Season One is a reference book. A predominantly full color pictorial guide to the first season production history of (including its two pilot episodes), author Gerald Gurian has released this volume as the first of three companion tomes to Marc Cushman's These Are the Voyages: TOS magnum opus, on which Gurian had served as Archivist/Photo Editor, but which only featured the photos in black and white. To reinforce the link between the two works, the exterior book design corresponds with that of the second edition of These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One. Summary ;Blurb :This volume presents over 300 rare, behind-the-scenes images – many in full, vivid color – from the making of the first season and pilot episodes of the original, legendary ''Star Trek television series (NBC, 1966 – 1969) which starred William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy. All of the photographs shown in this edition come from the author's personal collection, which is over four decades in the making and consists of thousands of rare NBC publicity shots, candid still photos/negatives taken on the Original Series sets, and rare Lincoln Enterprises film clips (the unused pieces of printed footage, called the "trims" and "outtakes", that were left over after the Desilu Studios film editors assembled the desirable footage into the finished master versions of the Star Trek episodes). The unused film clips were then discarded by the studio and sold to fans by Gene Roddenberry's company while the show was still in production. Many of these rare photos were featured in black-and-white format in the Saturn award winning three book series These Are The Voyages: TOS by Marc Cushman (Jacobs Brown Press, 2013 – 2015); and now they are displayed – the majority in color – alongside a wealth of additional imagery. The author has personally digitally restored all of the rare photos in this edition, and has paid careful attention to recreating the bold and vivid colors that were present in the original broadcasts of the episodes. On a few occasions, the knowledge gained by the appearance of screen used TOS memorabilia at auction – such as the recent 2013 sale by Julien's Auctions in Los Angeles of Kirk's Laser Rifle from the second pilot , or the 2010 sale of the Balok puppet head from by the California auction house Profiles in History – has enabled the vintage imagery to be enhanced with real world, historically accurate colors. And the author has even, for the first time ever to his knowledge, colorized several black and white candid and publicity photos as some special additions to the contents of this volume. So, readers will enjoy some of the finest, historically accurate rare Star Trek photo restorations ever produced; featuring many entertaining images that they likely have never seen before. The rare pictures in this collection are all accompanied by informative descriptions, on occasion quite extensive, about the filming of the related scene. All told, this volume represents an entertaining and unique photographic history of the making of the first season of TOS.'' To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage - Season 1